


The Sun And The Moon

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-15
Updated: 2003-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Janet thinks about Daniel and Jonas and makes an evaluation of them both.
Kudos: 6





	The Sun And The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Season 7, “Fallen”. After Daniel has come back.  
> Thanks so much to Dee Dee for beta! *hugs*

**The Sun And The Moon**

It’s frustrating and mildly interesting to hear what people say about the newest member of the SG-1, Jonas, when they’re in my sickbay. People always speak more freely here.

When listening to their words I’m saddened to hear that people I call friends can be so ignorant and apparently have learned nothing. When they talk about Jonas they say he’s strange, he’s an alien, they don’t trust him…. The list goes on and on but fact is that he’s not Daniel and that’s his only fault. Everyone seems to forget that Daniel didn’t exactly get welcomed to the SGC, a military operation, with open arms. In fact I remember many a soldier who thought him strange and didn’t trust him…Only after he had won over Colonel O’Neill did things change. Jack’s actions are taken as examples for many of the soldiers here and since he had taken Daniel under his wing it didn’t take long before everyone was ready to give him a fair chance and Daniel became a part of the family. Jonas isn’t so lucky; he doesn’t really have anyone to plead his case for him.

Since everyone seems so insistent on comparing Daniel and Jonas without knowing much about either of them then I’ll try and do the same, using all my professional training and knowledge as my guide. Before a comparison can be made all facts needs to be clear. I’ll start with Daniel, the way he was before his Ascension and recent return. He was a very emotional man who wore his feelings on his sleeve. He got attached to things and people very quickly and always had a sense of insecurity about him. He almost always seemed sad, the loss of his wife and many others through the years weighing him down. He wanted to save the world and the fact that this task was too large for him to manage alone made him frustrated. He loved his work and could get lost in it for hours, forgetting everything else. He had a way above normal intelligence but a very self-sacrificing nature. If he were to choose between his life and the life of a stranger he would always choose the stranger. Though he could be a very solitude person at times everyone around him could always tell when he was sad or happy; his face was as expressionate as if he had written a sign with his current emotions on it. His pain made people easily feel sympathetic towards him and this together with his sometimes almost childlike curiosity and naivety which sadly, he lost more and more with time, made most people fall into the role as his protector.

Jonas is younger than Daniel and sometimes it shows yet on other times one should think he was Daniel’s senior. He rarely speaks of his emotions and his face is a mask. He almost always looks happy and content but if one cares to look the pain is there in the edges of his face and in the depth of his eyes. He doesn’t tell people how much he misses his home world or how he feels about being branded a traitor. He doesn’t talk about his childhood but his behaviour here tells me it probably wasn’t a happy one, considering his home world is torn apart by war chances of this is even greater. His eagerness to please others are on the borderline to be self destructive and his fear of making mistakes makes me wonder what kind of punishment he used to get from mistakes. He acts as if he always has to prove his worth even though his intelligence and skills are far beyond a normal human’s yet he still finds himself unworthy. Sometimes I see a glimmer of the real him in his desperation to do right even if it kills him but it does not tell me why. He is a grown man, young but still he shouldn’t ache so badly for others approval, acceptance and friendship but he does. He leaves me with more questions than answers but I’m sure his pain is strong, maybe too strong for him to handle, thus explaining why he always plays a role.

Now I could try and compare the two of them but it’ll be like comparing the sun and the moon; they are similar in some places but very different in others. They both have pain in their past and they both feel guilty over things they cannot change and could not prevent. They’re both very curious people with an above average intellect and they love to study and read. They both seem to act younger than their age at times yet carries the weight of the ages on their shoulders; one obviously so and the other hidden behind a mask. They both have nervous tendencies when around other people. Should I give them physic evaluations, which I have done, then I must admit that both are at risk when working with SGC and I don’t just mean their tendency to get hurt but they’re the most likely people on base to have a mental breakdown; Daniel for his personal involvement in everything and Jonas for his almost fanatic eager to please and hyperactive actions. I haven’t done a full physiological evaluation of them but from what I’ve seen so far if I had to put words on Daniel then depression, anxiety and escapism would probably fit. Jonas has so many masks it’s hard to say a few words that covers him but he’s definitely playing roles, is insecure, feels unworthy and probably suffers from escapism as well as a form of manic-depression.

My only comfort is that if worse things should happen then I should be able to see Daniel’s breakdown and thus hopefully prevent it; with Jonas there would be no forewarning for he would still wear his mask all through it until his control slipped and his world shattered. Jonas is the kind of patient a good physiologist would love for he hides who he really is and he hides his pain. Daniel is an open book and his pain is clear for all to see but though he might be easier to diagnose both would be terrible patients with their intellect and their difficultly to see and accept their own worth.

Sadly not everyone wonders what lies behind the façade and thus I believe that if Jonas had showed his pain as obviously as Daniel does then his time with the SGC would have proceeded much smoother. Someone or something must have taught him that any show of true emotions is a weakness, a lesson Daniel has never learnt through the years which I’m thankful for as that makes me sure that if something is troubling him at least I can always see it on him. However he has lost his youthful naivety and eagerness which Jonas clings to with all his strength. When I first met Daniel he could still get fascinated about going through the Stargate; with time that died out.

Daniel and Jonas are like two children at a high school reacting to similar circumstances with different actions. Alone and unpopular both sought refuge in books and studies but since humans are pack animals even they would eventually seek companionship. When around other people Daniel took a clear ‘this is all; all of me’ attitude, showing his emotions and beliefs for all to see. Jonas is more cautious; his emotions and thoughts are his own and all he has got. Thus he will always try to appear pleasing to other people; try to act the way everyone expects but never show his true face and his pain, afraid such honesty could bring about even greater pain and betrayal.

Going over their physiological files I can’t understand how anyone can compare these two men. They’re great on their own as well as together; in a way they complement each other like darkness to light but they are like the sun and the moon; alike but incomparable. Both shine and lights a path but one walks at night and one at daytime…Only trouble is; one is playing a role, trying to be what he believes everyone else wants him to be but never what he wants to be while the other is lost within himself and in the world.

I put the files away and my thoughts to rest as I see my moon and sun walk pass me to give me a friendly and warm greeting and I smile back, for this one moment forcing myself not to analyse the hows, whys and maybes but simple enjoy this moment…the sunlight as it warms me and the moonlight as it bathes me in its rays. For a while…just be, just see the surface and not think and analyse.

For a little while only.

The End


End file.
